


Playing the Melody

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [67]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Silently Geno stares down at the star-shaped locket that played a melody
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 44





	Playing the Melody

Geno smiles down at the star-shaped locket, when opened it plays a soft melody that seemed to wash over his tiny SOUL making feel completely calm.

Reaper was sitting next to him, he had tears in his sockets, he had finished explaining to him when he first gave him the locket, many many years ago.

Geno did not remember.

Slowly over the last hundred years, he was losing himself- he could not remember dating Reaper, nor marrying him, nor when their first child was born, nor their last.

Geno had no choice to believe since he was not in the SAVE SCREEN, his melted parts had scarred over causing an off white markings on his bones; he was glitching not as badly as he once was.

The glitch gazes towards the piles of photobooks on the bed with them, Reaper had gentle talked him through which one, recalling each memory with his love.

Geno felt for him, he really did, but right now all he wanted was to check on his brother.

A drop fell on his hand, he turns to sees Reaper smiling at him with tears running down his cheeks.

"*thank you geno." Reaper says to him softly, making him blinks in surprise.

"*for what?" Geno questions, he had done nothing but sit here since he woke up.

"*for giving me ya love. and much more." Reaper said sadly, "i promise to be here for ya. forever."

This made Geno frown.

"*forever is a long time." Was the glitch's answer, he glances down at the star locket that still played that lovely melody.

"*-Grand-Grandfather! Grandpa is calling you!" The pair glances towards the door, where the voice had come from, over an hour ago Geno had been greeted by his twenty children, their children and their children's children.

Geno grabs Reaper's robe when he stood, he smiles at him and raises his skull slightly. Reaper smiles back and leans down, kissing him firmly on the teeth and fades to black.

This causes Geno to blink... he did not know why he did that...

Now that he was all alone, he felt his SOUL scream at him.

Geno knew the reason. For all of time, this Reaper character was waiting for him, for someone who is lost and never coming back.

Pushing the locket open further to study it closer, he blinks, then was a tiny piece of paper folding on the upper inner side. Taking it out, he places the locket down on his lap and unfolds it. What he found was his own handwriting:

[dear me. ya must have met our hubby by now.  
can ya do me a big favour? reaper seems to think he owns us the world. but the truth is. he has fallen out of love for us a long time ago.  
please. vanish from his sight.  
he will never be able to move on with us like are we. i overheard that sometimes we woke and remember when we newlywed. or when one of our children are born.  
must be hard for the whole family.  
the only place where we can escape reaper's reach in the void. use what's left of ya power and run away.  
yours. me.]

Geno knew better than to trust himself, he knew half of what was written here was a lie. However, he also understood why he wrote this.

The past Geno wanted to save Reaper from his private hell.

So the glitch crawls out of bed and stands tall. There was nothing wrong with his body, it seems that only his mind that was the issue.

Geno held the star locket in his hands and then placing it safely into his subspace- then summons his power he makes a power leap through time and space.

The glitch blinks against the painful white surrounding him... this was not the Void.


End file.
